sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelFlames/Character Review 4:Sulphuric Astrite
Alright,we have a female murderer for today's review: Sulphuric Astritel requested by my sister,Lily. :D Idea by:Jet Set Ronnoc Personality Summary: Astrite is a very nasty and cold woman; not caring about many other people, she sees no need for friends or romance. She does very little for anyone, unless she sees anyway she can gain something from it. Enjoying bloodshed, and watching others in pain, she intends to make the world suffer the same fate she had throughout her life, due to her no longer being able to grasp the concept of "Being normal" or "Being happy" any time after she had escaped from the Concentration camp she had been raised at. Her cruel, ice heart controls her; she never feels anything other than hatred and pain, and lives to make other people share her pain, by burning them in her Sulphuric flames. Its a female version of Havmeck the Hatred :D! Those two are true murderers :3 BackStory Summary: At a very young age, Astrite was sent to a concentration camp for human children with special adaptablities after some Sulphuric Acid from her father's shed fell on her and she had barely been injured, and was sent to the special burns unit to be furtherly tested on and used for research on how to prevent third degree burns. Her parents left her there, and that's all that has been known about her family, because they never came back for her... Stuck, trapped in a place where she received little care, or food, she was tested on several times each day, with several different operations and chemicals that left her senseless, frightened and unaware of her safety. She spent sixteen years in that place since she was five years of age, and with every test made on her, she grew more and more upset, and further into insanity... Everytime they experimented on her, things about her that were once normal changed; her hair turned into pure floating, see-through sulphuric acid, her skin began to excrete a small layer of the acid, her eyes now swirled about; now small pools of acid that she saw a blurred world through. Eventually, the scientists working on her reached her peak; she could no longer feel anything they pryed into her now deathly pale skin, no more could they make her eyes flinch upon dropping eye acids on them, for they were now clear and white, her blood came out slow and a strangely darker shade than normal blood. When one of the scientists tried to wipe away the blood the scalpel had caused to come out, it burnt straight through the paper, and kept eating away, straight through the mans glove and further, through his skin, eating off the tips of his fingers, straight through to the bone. In a horrible state of shock, he heard a loud *clank!* and turned around to find that the scalpel had been dripping some of the acidic blood onto the tray where his tools lie; the blood had burned a hole straight through the tray and a few things had dropped onto the floor, yet the blood kept eating at the ground, everything in it's way disintergrating. At this point, she realised that, if it couldn't harm her, she might be able to control it. She picked up a clean tool and cut her hand, thrusting her hand into the man's chest. The acid ate away, straight through his jacket, through his shirt, past his skin and down into his chest, past his ribs and straight at his heart. He had fallen to the ground with a horrid look of fulfilled shock stuck on his face forever. Astrite quickly rushed out of the lab, murdering anyone who tried to stop her and escaped under the cover of night (so original) although in doing so, she now had many cuts in her arm, due to having needed to use her own blood to kill the scientists and nurses trying to re-capture her. A few years later, during cooking herself some food, she cut herself again. The flames of the fire jumped straight up and hovered above her palm. She was confused, but liked the idea of being able to control them. So, she began to practice the art of Elemental powers. After realising that she didn't need to cut herself to fuel the flames, she only needed the pure sulphuric acid that was excreted in a small layer from her skin, she began to be able to create her own flames in her palm with a small double click of her fingers. She enjoyed this power, and used it to harm others when she didn't have her way. She continues to terrorize the innocent and has no intentions of stopping. Very creative on the story,Lily.Very very creative C: Powers/Abilities Summary: Astrite controls a stong super form of Sulphuric Acid; it can burn and eat its way through most substances, save a few that have been specially created to contain it. Most of her body is made up of the substance, and a simple touch of her can leave you skinless, fleshless or, worst of all, handless. Again,very creative.Not even one was part of sonic's power :3. Extra something Here is a trivia that interested me when i had Starlight and Danny has my child fcs: Although Astrite will kill any living creature, she does draw a line somewhere; children. As many people as she has murdered, she will not go so low as to murder a child. It has been said that, although she does want people ''her ''age to feel her pain, she does not want to hurt children, as her clearest memories are those of the time of her life she spent in the Concentration camp. She has a heart for childrens :'3.Awww~ Note Very good,original,and a true murderer.Keep it up! Category:Blog posts